


The True Dark Lord

by Dophne



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A little fear, Angst, Attempt Bond breaking, Blaise is a Good Bro, Bottom Draco, Creature Inheritance, Denial of Feelings, Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Ginny Bashing, Hermione Bashing, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Mpreg, Multi, Ron is a Good Bro, Snape is a grumpy, Tom Riddle is Not the Real Dark Lord, Twins being Stubborn, dominate harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7473867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dophne/pseuds/Dophne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco came across a dire secret that shocked him to the core. The Dark Lord was not who everyone thought it was quite the contrary Tom Riddle was never Lord Voldemort at all. He was someone no one expected in the slightest. But like all secrets, once Harry found out everything starts to go wrong.</p><p>This is a repost of my story on FFN</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Running

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story on Fanfiction.net under the same name. I am posting it here for people here and for those who want to read a more descriptive mature materials that FFN doesn't allow. Hope you enjoy! Please Read, Kudos and Comment! The first 11 chapters are going to be posted here.

Harry was running with two infants in his arms entering the forest trying to disappear. He was being chased and he was starting to lose steam. These two boys were their only hope. Their only ray for a better future. He couldn't abandon his son and his best friend's son even if it was the right thing to do. Harry was going to protect them as best he could.

The moon was out tonight and Harry was rushing between the trees trying to make the least amount of noise looking for the safe place he set up for the babies. He was so scared because he didn't know what would happen after. Would he survive? Would he be captured? Would he be obliviated and left to rot in the middle of a forest? At the moment he did not care. He did not care that he could lose his life as long as the two lives he holds makes it through to the next day.

He came to a sudden stand still as he came face to face with a werewolf he was all too familiar with. Harry teared up as he lifted his wand, casted a strong binding spell and left Remus on the ground growling at him throatily. He hated the man that was the Dark Lord. How could he do this to them? What did they ever do to him? All Harry could do was ask questions that will never be answered so he continued to run.

As he ran Harry thought about Draco and Regulus smiling at him sadly as they stood there watching as he left with their son and friend's son. He thought of them as he ran towards the barrier located in the mother tree of the Forbidden Forest. He thought of his friends that once were as his body hit the barrier and was gone.

A Deamon shall always take care of a child if left on their doorstep. They were very keen on the fact that Deamon children should be raised in a loving family if they cannot be raised by its birth parents, which is why Sindrell wasn't all so surprised to find two babies laying in front of his door step in the Deamon world. He looked down studying the two for any sign of injury, sickness, or sign of abuse but there was none. When he picked them up he found a thick letter on the bottom that read:

_To_

_Sirius Draconis Potter_

_Hugo Ronald Weasley_

Assuming that was their names Sindrell picked up the letter carried them into his house and gave them to his wife as he opened the letter to read it. He needed to understand the circumstances these children left to figure out what he needed to do next. With a sigh he sat down on his desk opened the letter and began to read.

Remus awoke the next day naked on the ground of the Forbidden Forest. He groaned as his muscles ached from the lack of movement all night. As he got up he came face to face with a very sad looking Harry leaning on the tree trunk with his clothes all torn up and was covered in blood. His blood ran cold as he thought it was he who did that to his cub. Remus couldn't take it as he just began to ball waking the exhausted Harry.

* * *

 

"Remus," Harry croaked.

"Harry...I'm so sorry," Remus cried.

"This isn't my blood nor were you the one to mess up my robes," Harry whispered.

"Then what?" Remus sniffed.

"I had to go to the Deamon world-"

"You should never go there Harry! Unless you are asking for a death wish!"

"Remus it was the only way they could be safe. Over there they consider me a noble and only a foolish common deamon seemed angered by such a notion and attacked me

while I held the babies so I killed him."

"B-babies?"

"Yes my son along with Ron's son. I left them with a very good friend of my mother's in the past that I think would do well in raising the two if we cannot come back to get them."

"Who is this man?"

"Lord Sindrell Lucifer Deity the Lord King Deamon of the Kingdom of Deomonica."

"Wow."

"Yeah."


	2. Chapter One: Pain

Severus Snape could not imagine the scenario happening in front of him to ever end well. First, Draco had begged him to allow him to partner with Potter only to have the kid begin to screech in pain midway through the lesson and thrashing around like he was having a seizer. Then Weasley came up and tried to punch Draco accusing him of cursing Potter forcing Severus to magically bind Weasley as he assessed the situation. After that Granger urged him to carry Potter to the infirmary which Draco was inclined to follow for Merlin knows why. So with a fussy Draco, a commanding Granger, an angry Weasley and a thrashing Potter Severus Snape walked into the infirmary.

"What the bloody hell happened here?" Poppy asked Severus making the man flinch. This wasn't meant to happen. How could he fail Lily like this? How could he fail his little sister?

"He started screaming and thrashing in pain," Draco said in a rushed voice as if demanding her to know what was wrong with him right this instant.

"I see," Poppy whispered ushering Severus to a nearby hospital bed, "now everyone out!"

"I'm not leaving!" Draco cried making Severus throw him a questioning look as he dragged the blonde out of the room. Though it surprised Severus that the nurse even threw out the two Gryffindors as if what was happening to Potter was a private matter.

"Draco please come with me," Severus demanded of the young Malfoy.

"Sev please you have to understand! I need to be next to Harry," Draco began to cry as he continued to hear Potters screams from behind the door.

"Then tell me what is going on with you and I might consider," Severus growled not taking his eyes off Draco making the blonde look down in nervousness.

"I…" Draco tried but stopped as he noticed Weasley and Granger still standing there listening, "fuck off this is a private matter."

"If you haven't noticed it's our best friend that is on the other side of this door we have more right to be here then you!" Granger shot back making Draco jumped at her only to have Severus catch him before making contact.

"Hermione I think we should go," Weasley seemed to figure something out that Severus and Granger couldn't figure out.

"You got to be joking Ronald! Who do you think Harry wants to wake up to him or us!" Granger yelled at Weasley only to find Weasley pulling her away from the door and down the corridor.

"Hermione trust me we have no right to be here," Weasley whispered before forcing a silencing charm on the girl as he continued to pull her away.

"Explain," Severus growled at Draco making the boy whither under the pressure and began to cry as he explained the situation to Severus. The more he listened the more he wished he could help his godson. He will stand by him until the end and even if it means having to curse Lucius six ways to Sunday.

No one was going to ruin his godson's life.

* * *

 

Harry was in so much pain. He couldn't think straight. All he wanted was the pain to stop. All he wanted was to have was his mates by his side. Why did it hurt so much? He heard an elderly women talking to him but he couldn't hear her over the roar of his own voice. The pain he felt was like a constant fire burning him from the inside out changing every cell in his body. The pain was like a bone breaking and muscle ripping spell that destroyed and reworked Harry's body. He knew he was changing. He knew he was becoming his true self. But why the hell did it hurt so much?

* * *

 

Hermione was angry. She was angry at Ron for keeping her away from the infirmary and her friend. Who did he think he was to drag her away from Harry? Wasn't he his best friend? Wasn't he the one who should be angry? She glared at the red head as he sat in front of her on the couch in the Gryffindor being unable to move from her spot.

"Ron let me go," Hermione demanded him for the fiftieth time since he forced her to stay on the couch.

"I can't Hermione," Ron answered again for the fiftieth time, "you may hate me now but in the future you will thank me."

"And why would I do that?" Hermione continued to glare.

"Because I stopping you from ruining Harry…and Draco," Ron answered.

"Draco? What so Malfoy suddenly became your friend? Don't you remember how he much of a bully he is?" Hermione shouted making Ron flinch.

"If you want to keep Harry as a friend I suggest you do what I did and get over it," Ron shot back, "out of the two of us you should be the smart one but I guess I overestimated your deduction ability."

"Take that back Ron," Hermione shouted.

"I will not," was all Ron said before leaving the room and heading to the great hall to get food for both him and Hermione. He walked there alone giving him free reign to think about the situation at hand. He knew it will be hard to get over Mal-Draco but he would do it for Harry. Harry might not know it yet but his world is about to come crashing down and it is up to Draco to pick up the pieces.

With that thought in mind Ron entered the loud hall ignoring everyone's questioning gaze as he gathered enough food for him and Hermione. And as silent as he came he left heading back to the common room.

Ginevra Weasley was having a field day. Just earlier this week Harry has asked her to Hogsmeade securing her as Harry's new girlfriend. She was so happy she almost failed to notice Ron's lack of…Ronness? As he entered and exited the hall in haste. Curious she followed her brother to find out what was wrong. If it was anything to do with her Harry then she had the right to know.

"Hey guys," Ginny greeted as she walked up to Ron and Hermione eating in the common room. The both gave her a nod before going back to eat, "guess what Harry asked me a few days ago?"

"What?" Hermione asked her tone a bit annoyed.

"He asked me to Hogsmeade! Doesn't that mean he wants me to be his girlfriend?" Ginny asked happily earning a stare from Hermione and a glare from Ron.

"Get that idea out of your Gin," Ron warned, "Harry is never going be your boyfriend."

"Why would you say that?" Ginny growled, "Harry likes me! You said so yourself! It is bound to happen!"

"Just believe me Ginny you really don't want to go down this road," Ron warned.

"Well fuck you if you think your own sister is not good enough for your friend," Ginny got up.

"I didn't say you weren't good enough let's just say you don't own the right body parts to turn him on," Ron answered.

"Harry isn't gay Ronald," Ginny deflected, "and I will prove it to you! Where is he anyways?"

"He's in the—"

"Infirmary," Hermione cut Ron off as if challenging the red head. With a determined look Ginny left to go face Harry leaving a smug Hermione and furious Ron.

"You bitch," Ron yelled, "you just sacrificed your friendship with Harry for your own pride! How could you do this! It's one thing to one up me but it's another thing to ruin someone's life."

"Come off it Ron nothing is going to happen," Hermione shot back.

"You might as well have sent her to her death bed," Ron growled.


	3. Chapter Two: Waking

Ginny wasn't prepared to see what she did when she got to the infirmary. She found Malfoy sitting next to a thrashing Harry as he screamed in pain. With one swift move she shove Malfoy out of the way and went to grab for her boyfriend's hand only to fly backwards and landing on her ass. She looked up to see Malfoy standing there with wings at full view growling at her. The wings can't be real. This can't be real. Veelas were creatures of light and Malfoy was anything but a light wizard. She got up heading towards Malfoy and demand he release the illusion only to be smacked back once again but this time hitting the wall. Hard. She felt pain welding up in her whole body and she knew that she was bleeding. She lay on the ground looking up to find Madam Poomfrey holding Malfoy back just long enough to calm him down. The last thing she saw before the darkness enveloped her was Malfoy sitting back down next to Harry and continued to hold his hand.

* * *

Harry was happy even though he was in pain. One of his mates was holding his hand. He wanted to wake up and embrace what was his and banish anyone that didn't belong with him. Suddenly he lost contact with his mate and the happiness faded. Why did his mate let go? Was he not good enough for them? He tried to reach for his mate again but his body refused to listen. All he could do was wallow in his pain.

He will get through this and when he wakes up he will make sure to teach his mates where they belonged. He wasn't going to let them deny him. They were his and his alone. If another man or women touched them in any way they were dead even if it were a thing of the past. He wanted to wake up and instantly the pain faded away and Harry opened his eyes.

* * *

Draco jumped back letting go of Harry's hand not wanting to scare him away too fast. Harry looked at him and growled making Draco whimper like a coward making him flinch. He didn't want to appear weak to Harry he wanted to be worthy of him and him cowering at him was not going to help win the raven-head over.

"Mr. Malfoy," it was Madam Poomfrey who spoke up first as she exited the office.

"What?" Draco snapped still keeping himself hidden.

"Help Harry with his restraints please I have to check on Ms. Weasley," Madam Poomfrey ordered like he was hers to order and in a way she was.

"Fine," Draco grumbled as he fumbled with the ropes on Harry's limbs.

"What happened to Ginny?" Harry asked glaring at the blond.

"She tried to touch you," Draco answered nonchalantly.

"So?" Harry pressed trying to get Draco to answer.

"Listen Pot-Harry," Draco shot at him, "she tried to disrupt your changing. Only your mates can touch you during this time and she tried to ruin you by trying to hold your hand."

Harry looked at him confused as if he couldn't understand what Draco was talking about. And somehow he knew that Harry's human mind was suppressing his creature's call for him. He knew that Harry's human mind was trying desperately to convince himself that Ginevra Weasley was his mate...He was going to kill that bitch.

"Malfoy I don't get what your saying," Harry tried again looking away from him.

"Look at me Harry," Draco said pulling Harry's face to look at him, "you need to accept you inheritance and who it accepted as their mate like I did. If you deny yourself it will begin to drive you mad and you will end up harming a lot more people then yourself. If you deny me Harry I will die and so will your other mate whoever they are."

"Ma-Draco," Harry looked at him as he sat up looming over the blonde trying to look intimidating, "I just needed to know if you knew where you belonged." And with that Harry kissed Draco and pulled him toward him.

Draco didn't realize how much Harry changed until he was pressed up against him. He was definitely bigger and taller then him which he expected but was still surprised. Draco moaned into the kiss as Harry bit his bottom lip demanding an entrance which Draco willing gave.

They separated for air making Draco flush as Harry continued to push him against Harry's chest. He didn't fight as Harry pulled him onto the bed on top of him.

"Well I see your looking well enough," Madam Poomfrey came back giving them a calculating look before ushering both boys out of the infirmary.

"What will happen to you if people find out what you did to Ginevra?" Harry asked his tone filled with worry.

"Don't worry about it I have the right to kill anyone who tries to interfere with my mate bond in anyway," Draco answered happily, "Veelas are very protective of their mates especially dominants but lucky for you I'm...submissive."

"Your a beautiful submissive as long as you don't submit to anyone but me and our third mate," Harry commented pulling Draco in and kissed him on his forehead.

"I need to be around you for the next few months to cement our bond but us being in different houses makes that difficult," Draco answered pressing himself against Harry's arm. He saw Pansy do this several times to other boys and they seem to love it.

"Don't cling on me Draco," Harry started and began to pull his arm from Draco's grasp making Draco stop in his tracks.

"Fuck you," was all Draco said as he stormed ahead of his mate angrily making Harry sigh.

* * *

Hermione watched Harry enter the Great Hall after an angry Malfoy looking defeated. She was a bit annoyed with the fact that Harry paid any attention to Malfoy at all. He was supposed to be her best friend and side with her against Malfoy.

"Harry you don't like Malfoy do you?" Hermione shot the question accusingly.

"My situation is more complicated then what it seems but the basics of it is yes, Hermione, I do and if you can't get over it then this is where our friendship ends," Harry answered cooly at a fuming Hermione.

"How can you forget all the years of tormenting he gave us? What he calls us to our faces? What he thinks of us!" Hermione yelled trying to get up but was held down by a firm hand that came from Ron.

"Now 'Mione you're not being fair," Ron intervened.

"You're siding with HIM?" She screeched, "you hate Malfoy a lot more then I do! Why the hell are you not against this! Harry I understand that your gay but that doesn't mean you have to be with Malfoy!"

"It is more then just 'being gay' Hermione," Harry air quoted the words as he said them trying to get across to the witch that there was more to it then meets the eye.

"Harry, mate, I think you should speak to Dumbledore about room arrangements. I know you and Malfoy need to be in close proximity together for a while so maybe it will be best if you shared a room," Ron informed Harry completely ignoring Hermione.

Knowing she was talking to deaf ears Hermione huffed before getting up and leaving towards the Library. She was going to find out what was happening to her best friend and help him find away to get out of it.


	4. Chapter Three:

Ron found Hermione drowning in books in the library. He wondered if he should tell her what was going on so she would back off but something told him that she wasn't about to accept Malfoy that easily. Ron sighed walking towards her trying to pull her out of her world.

"What do you want Ronald?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"I want you to give this up," Ron said sitting down across from her.

"I'm trying to save Harry Ron," Hermione shot at him.

"From what may I ask?"

"From whatever Malfoy did to him!"

"Malfoy didn't do anything to him," Ron began to get annoyed with Hermione and just got up and left her in the library.

His mind was going crazy over the fact that he saw what was happening to Harry and understand when Hermione could not. Was it because he was raised in a wizarding family? Still Hermione was known as the brightest witch of her age so she should come to the conclusion that there was nothing wrong.

Only time will tell if Hermione will ever come around

* * *

Ginny was out of the infirmary surrounded by her closest friend. She assured them that she was fine but her mind was on the day that caused her to end up here in the first place. She was confused. All she wanted was to be Harry's girlfriend and somehow Malfoy came and ruined all her chances at getting him. She was so sure that he was going to be hers when he asked her out only to be shot down a few days later just because his 'body' changed to something that wasn't human. Maybe she could convince the creature that she was the better 'mate' for him then Malfoy was. With that idea she walked into the Great Hall and walked towards Harry with a giant smile on her face.

"Hey Harry," Ginny greeted happily.

"Yes Ginevra?" Harry looked up from his plate of food with his hand laying on Malfoy's.

"I was wondering if we are still up for Hogsmeade this weekend," Ginny reminded Harry awaiting his confirmation.

"Sorry but I thought it was over the moment you tried to intervene with my mate bond," Harry answered coldly giving her his back.

"I was not! You're probably confused about who your mate is Harry I mean you are not even gay," Ginny said stepping forward.

"You better leave Ginevra," Harry growled as he stood up standing in front of Malfoy in protection.

"I didn't nothing wrong!" Ginny protested.

"If you don't want to die Ginny you better walk out now," Harry growled.

"You can't kill a person for speaking their mind," Hermione barged in looking furious as if she had the right to be angry at what Harry said.

"I have every right to kill her if I think she will endanger me, my mate, and my future children," Harry growled back glaring holes at Hermione.

"Harry, Malfoy's a boy he can't have kids!" Hermione tried to use logic against him.

"It is well known Granger that there are potions for pregnancy and I don't need one since my creature inheritance has dubbed me a submissive I can bare him children," Malfoy answered cooly not looking up from his plate.

"Harry I know you love Ginny! So why put her through all this misery by dating Malfoy," Hermione argued stepping forward making Harry close the distance between Malfoy and Hermione.

"Granger," Harry spat at his ex-best friend, "you are no longer a friend of mine and you will stop meddling in my affairs as if you know everything about me. You have insulted my mate by making him seem unworthy of me when in truth it is you who is unworthy. Do not talk to me ever again and if you so much as bother Draco I will see fit to find a punishment that fits the crime, do I make myself clear?"

"Ha-" Hermione tried only to be stopped by Harry's hand in her face.

"You no longer hold the right to call me by my given name," Harry spat, "to you I am Potter."

"Don't you see what this...death eater is doing to you! He doesn't deserve you! I mean he has done nothing in your favor! Why would you suddenly just get up and side with him," Hermione tried one last time.

"I never expected you to be this slow Hermione," Ron spoke up finally trying to ease the situation, "even Ma-Draco has given you gigantic clues as to what is going on. I mean put two and two together."

"Honestly Ronald you expect me to believe that 'creature inheritance' is real? It is just a made up story to make people think that they could be something more then just human! Many creatures would not venture anywhere near humans to even mate with one!" Hermione held her head high as if she outsmarted him.

"By Merlin Hermione, you have truly been in denial," Ron sighed.

"Am not I am just trying to reason with Harry that he is just as human as I am and Harry you can't be in love with Malfoy," Hermione kept making Harry angrier and angrier. With the last line Harry launched at her making the whole Great Hall scream.

It was a bloody mess and only thing that got Harry from making it more horrific was Draco throwing himself in between Harry and Hermione but it was too late. She was gone.

Hermione Granger was dead.


	5. Chapter Four: Unworthy

Harry was in shock. How could he just kill Hermione like that? He let his instincts take over and that lead to a death of a close friend even if she wasn't accepting Harry for who he was. There was a chance to convince her and he just ended her because he didn't like the way she spoke to him. His capability to take a life so easily scared him.

Since that day Harry has been avoiding everyone including Draco. He couldn't face him right now knowing he scarred his beautiful body. He could have let Harry continue with the onslaught but he came between them not for Hermione but for him. Draco didn't want him to remember how barbaric it was. Still everywhere he turned he saw Draco there knowing that the blond was watching him waiting for him to come back. Harry wanted to but how was he supposed to keep him safe from the world when he couldn't even protect Draco from him?

"Harry James Potter," Severus Snape spoke up to him as he sat in the hall with nothing to do.

"Yes Professor," Harry grumbled at him not looking up from the spot on the ground he found so interesting.

"You will go talk to Draco this instant his Veela is reacting to your rejection and it is killing him! He won't last another week of this!" He pulled Harry by his collar making him stand up.

"He doesn't deserve me I can't even protect him," Harry whispered.

"It doesn't matter if you think he deserves you or not your selfishness is causing him pain but he still keeps his distance because you want to be stayed away from!" Snape yelled at him smacking Harry across the face, "you're willing to let Draco die because you killed Granger for threatening your mate bond? You saw her as a threat that could potentially harm you and Draco so you got rid of her! That is what happened! I am sorry you lost a person you called friend but if she was she would have not done what she did."

"I...you're right. I have been selfish and I am making Draco suffer for it," Harry spoke before he just began to cry, "how is it that such a beautiful creature as Draco love a filth like me?"

"His Veela chose you because you are strong Harry and that you are compatible he can't change his mate so go back to him and show him you are worthy of him," Snape said letting go of his collar allowing Harry to fall to the ground on his knees and cry.

* * *

Draco was waiting as he sat on the couch in his new room that he was supposed to be sharing with Harry. He was waiting for Harry to return back to him. He knew that Harry didn't want him and that he was just going with the flow not to hurt him but still he couldn't let him go. He flinched as the pain soared through his body wanting to bring his life to an end. His own body was trying to kill itself and he hated it.

"Draco?" Harry called making him perk up immediately and sit up straight on the couch. He wanted to look good for Harry when he finally came home.

"Dra-oh" Harry blinked at Draco a few times before he realized he forgot to get dressed after his fast shower so he could be clean for Harry. His Veela side was chastising him for not being a proper submissive.

"I'm so sorry Harry I...forgot to dress up nicely for your arrival," Draco looked like he was about to cry.

"Draco your letting your Veela side take over too much," Harry said as he came to him on his knees, "I love you Draco and I am not worthy of you but I will try everyday to show you that I am. That I am worth your time, I am worth your love, I am worth your world Draco for you are worth all of mine. And I am sorry for not being there when you needed me and I am sorry for leaving you alone and to allow you to think that I was rejecting you. I am not. I was trying to get my mind around the fact that I have the capability of killing and harming you and that terrified me more then anything else."

"Get off your knees Harry," Draco look at him coldly, "a partner of a Malfoy never goes on his knees. I shall have to teach you some manners." This made Harry smile knowing that his Draco was back allowing his mind to clear of his submissive instincts.

"Can you forgive me?" Harry stood up and began to walk towards Draco until he was looming over him.

"You have already been forgiven you wanker," was all Draco said when he jumped off the couch and slammed his lips to Harry's.

* * *

Regulus Atticus Hawkings was not who he said he was. To the world he was a short, fat, blonde Slytherin who didn't know how to do shit when in truth that wasn't him at all. He was decently tall, with dark black hair and brown eyes with an IQ higher then anyone in the school even higher then the recently deceased Granger. He was smart and had to constantly put an effort at being dumb but he perfected it by continuously watching Goyle and Crabbe down the table.

Best of all he was a Black. To be more precise he was the youngest son of Sirius Black but of course his father and anyone else other then his immediate family knew nothing of his existence because well lets just say that Sirius Black was an idiot. He thought he was being smart. He thought that it is okay to force everyone to forget about him and his brothers. He thought it was smart to leave his mother all alone six months pregnant with two little boys. But Sirius Black was a dumb, dumb man.

He came into his inheritance a week before school started and it came as a surprise to him and his family since the gene seemed to have skipped over his brothers. He wondered what he was until he researched the Black line heritage, since his mother was a muggleborn witch, and found that it had both Veela and Dark Veela blood running through their veins. After a while of reading he realized that he was a the latter. With that in mind he tried to uncover all the secrets he could about himself. He stared at the paragraph in front of him making him wonder where he belonged. He just kept reading the same paragraph over and over and over again wanting to find his mates but should he actively seek them out?

The paragraph read:

Dark Veelas are creatures that have similar traits with their cousins the Light Veelas. They are known as 'dark' due to the darkness of their wings and how they are quite emotionless except with their mates. A Dark Veela always has two mates since they can never decide whether or not they are submissive or dominant. They need a dominant mate as well as a submissive to make themselves whole. The Dark Veela will not mate with one of the mates unless he has found both his counter parts. If one of his counter parts rejects him he can look for another suitable mate that will be willing to work with him and his second mate. He is able to bare children from both mates if he wanted but he is also capable of siring his own as well. They are very protective in nature and like to safe guard their family and secrets quite close. This means he will almost never betray his secrets to anyone except his mates and children if need be.

After sometime though he knew that reading the same words would not get him anywhere so he got up and left for the Great Hall to eat dinner.

Maybe he will find his counterparts there.


	6. Chapter Five: Almost Found

Ron was having a hard time thwarting Lavender Brown from his side ever since he locked eyes with her in his brothers' shop. He didn't mind attention. He loved it to be truthful. He just didn't want it from her. She followed him around scaring away anyone that looked twice at him. It was starting to get a bit annoying.

"Ron," Lavender finally spoke up after a while of silently stalking him through the halls.

"Yes?" Ron tried hard to not let his annoyance seep through.

"I...just wanted to say I am sorry for your loss," she whispered.

"Is this all you want to say?" Ron asked looking at her curiously.

"Ah! No," She blushed, "I wanted to ask you to go out with me." Ron didn't answer he just watched her not really knowing how to respond. He was never asked out before but he didn't want to be rude and tell her outright no.

"Um, well you see..." Ron started.

"You don't have to answer now!" Lavender squeaked before running away disabling Ron's attempt at rejection.

"Weasley," Ron heard a familiar voice. It was a voice of a person he is still trying hard not to hate.

"Malfoy," Ron turned to look at the blonde Slytherin surprised not to see Harry anywhere near him. After the whole fiasco with Hermione, which Ron still has a hard time trying to get over, Harry has almost never left Mal-Draco alone.

"I think we need to talk," Draco spoke looking a little wary. Another surprised since he never thought Draco would put any effort with him since he was Harry's friend. He thought that they would have a lets-stand-each-other-for-Harry kind of relationship.

"Oh okay," Ron grumbled unsure how to act since he is more used to fighting with him then talking friendly.

"Don't worry I am not asking you to be friends just yet but maybe one day we can get to that point if you care to," Draco said holding his hands up making Ron relax a bit.

"What is it that you want to talk about?" Ron asked.

"Lets talk somewhere else," Draco nodded walking past Ron and down the hall. Reluctantly he followed.

* * *

Regulus was in the library sitting in the back trying hard to concentrate on the text in front of him but for some reason all he can do is stare at Harry Fucking Potter who is sitting across the with room studying, more like talking to his roommates, giving off an air of carelessness. He has been studying the Gryffindor for the last few days as if something changed in him. Ever since he came out of the infirmary Regulus has not been able to look away. He could tell his creature side was screaming at him to go talk to the guy but Regulus was smart. If Potter wanted to talk to him he can come talk to him. No way was he going to be the first to start the conversation.

Then for the first time in the whole hour Regulus has been in the same room as Harry Fucking Potter they locked eyes. He tried to look away but for some reason the Gryffindor held him there. Then in an instant Regulus watched as Potter's eyes changed from Green to Gold making him jump finally snapping him out of his trance. Within a blink of an eye Regulus was out of the library knowing full well that Potter watched him leave.

He got to the Slytherin common room, spotted his best friend George and rushed to sit next to him, "hey."

"Sup," George replied without really looking up from what he was doing. That is how he is and since Regulus was used to it he took no offense to it.

"So I am thinking of going on a diet," Regulus started off like he always did. It was a ritual.

"Why are the two doofuses bugging you again because if they are I will hurt them muggle style," George answered nonchalantly. Again a ritual answer.

"No, I am just tired of not being able to see my feet." ritual.

"Well your feet aren't that nice too look at," well that is new.

"Ouch. What got your panties in a twist?" Regulus asked.

"Just spicing it up a bit," George smirked finally looking up from his work.

"Now I am worth your attention am I?" Regulus chuckled.

"You? Never," George laughed back. With that Regulus just smiled wide and the image of golden eyes left his mind.

* * *

Harry came back to the room to find Draco laying on his stomach, biting his lip, and reading a book about complex potions. Harry just smiled at the blond knowing he wasn't going to get a response. Draco has been trying to 'step up' their relationship but he refuses to relent until they find their third counterpart.

"I may have found our missing significant other," Harry spoke up knowing it will peak Draco's interest.

"Oh really now? Who do you think it is Saint Potter?" Draco only calls him that when he is annoyed and doesn't believe a word Harry tells him. Slowly these past few days Harry learned a lot about Draco and found out how much character was behind the cold, mean facade.

"Well...I don't know his name but I was sitting in the library and for an hour or so I could feel someone staring at me so I naturally I look up. I mean the feeling wasn't strong like it was for you but there was something there that pulled me towards him," Harry ranted a bit and stayed silent as Draco looked more and more bored.

"Who is it?" Draco pressed trying to get Harry to give him a name.

"I..." Harry turned pink, "I don't know his name."

"Fine describe him," Draco huffed knowing full well that this guy was no Gryffindor.

"Well he is a Slytherin-" Harry began.

"Got an eye for us snakes do you?" Draco laughed making Harry turn even more pink. He hated being in this kind of position. Hated being in the position of being interrogated.

"Let me finish," Harry glared at his mate finally moving Draco's legs to make room for himself on the couch, "the one that is..."

"That is?" Harry knew Draco was starting to get annoyed but he didn't want to insult the guy he was describing because he could be their mate and he would love him even if he was over weight, though he didn't know if Draco would.

"He is a bit on the heavier side. The quiet one that Goyle and Crabbe always make fun of because he gets worse grade then they do," Harry explained watching Draco's reaction.

"No. Fucking. Way," Draco growled, "if he is then that kid is going on the biggest diet I can find. No Malfoy was seen with a fat person as a choice of partner, ever and I refuse to be the first."

"So self-centered are we now?" Harry raised an eyebrow at Draco.

"Well anyway his name is Regulus Atticus Hawking," Draco finally gave a name to the mysterious face.

"Lets watch him for a while and see what happens. I mean both of because I will also have to see him as a mate for it to be truly him," Draco huffed slamming his book shut and almost stomping to the bathroom in annoyance. Making Harry laugh.


	7. Chapter Six: The Tug Part 1

Draco couldn't get over it. The more he looked at the fat kid, the more he wanted to bitch slap himself for wanting him. He was fat. FAT. How could he want him? It was disgusting thinking about it, but he, of course, had to admit to Harry that he felt the tug too.

So, as a plan, Draco would spend some time in Slytherin to discover whether or not Hawkings was truly the one. It was easy enough since the kid seemed to have a routine that Draco was able to memorize. Hawkings would go to the library after class, go eat lunch, sit at the lake with some friend, go eat dinner, study some more, get tossed around by Crabbe and Goyle, then sit in the common room with the same friend and then head to bed. He even watched how the guy ate and was still wondering how a guy who eats just as much as he does gets so fat so fast? Maybe he eats sweets after midnight? It wasn't clicking into place, and that bothered Draco immensely. What if he had a disease that made him fat? But of course Draco would have to, begrudgingly, accept it.

Now Draco sat next to Harry at the dining hall munching on food glaring holes at Hawkings. Maybe if he stared long enough, the guy would suddenly lose all that weight. Harry didn't seem to pay attention to Draco's actions as he talked to Thomas about their essay for Care of Magical Creatures. Draco cringed at the topic, but that didn't matter since Draco wouldn't stop Harry from taking it.

"Draco," Harry's voice shook Draco out of his glare making him look up at his mate.

"Yes?" He replied feigned innocence.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked teasingly making the blonde blush.

"I...uh was watching Hawkings," Draco mumbled.

"Oh looked more like you were trying to melt his fat off through glaring," Longbottom laughed making Draco turn even more red.

"Don't tease him too much he might start to glare at us and make our limbs fall off," Thomas continued earning his own glare from Draco allowing the whole group to laugh, "don't you think Ron?"

"Hmm," he was all he replied to before getting up and leaving the table. Harry watched his best friend looking a bit confused and hurt since Weasley never passed an opportunity to make fun of the blonde and to watch him leave like that made the whole group confused.

"Maybe he is just having a bad day," Longbottom tried looking at Harry, who still had his eyes on the great hall's doors.

"I doubt it. He has been acting weird since this morning," Harry replied finally looking back at Longbottom. Ever since the incident with Granger the whole school has been acting differently around Harry. Most Gryffindors ignored him, Ravenclaws studied him from afar, Hufflepuffs ran the other direction, and surprisingly Slytherins stood by him but then again they would back their Prince, who backs Harry making them newly formed allies.

"Everything is going to be alright Harrison James Potter," Draco smiled pronouncing his whole name forcing Harry to smile back.

"I know," Harry nuzzled into Draco's neck making the blonde giggle, "I know."

* * *

Draco was sitting in his room when a cloth covered his face. At first he panicked then he realized it was his towel. He pulled it off and came face to face with a naked Blaise Zabini. He just smiled at his friend before he got up to get his shower supplies. It was a running joke between them that the blonde carried all the world's hair products like a rich man brought around his bling.

"Can't have you forget to bring your 100+ shampoos," Blaise joked grabbing a few to help. The both walked quickly to the showers so they could find the best stalls that were the two in the back left-hand corner. As they approached the shower room, Draco began to feel a tremendous tug. He must be feeling Hawkings, but the tug was never this great.

Blaise walked into the shower room first with Draco quickly following behind. Then it hit him. The greatest tug he felt since Harry. It was strong and immobilizing. He stood at the door stunned since the place was filled with people behind curtains he didn't know who it was. Draco was only brought back to reality as Blaise grabbed his arm and pulled him toward their designated shower stalls. He fumbled as he moved since the tug made it quite hard for him to move. His instincts told him to stand still and wait for his mate to come, but his logical brain was crying out to get moving. To run. He didn't want to run into the man that was to be his mate just yet. He needed Harry. He needed to make sure he was completely safe.

Blaise pushed him into a stall only for it to expand into a luxurious bathroom. This place was enchanted this way so that Slytherin students could enjoy their baths with peace. As he stood there holding all his hair products, Blaise came around and began to prepare the bath. It was weird since Blaise, and he haven't done this since he came to his Veela inheritance a few months back. It is considered insulting to see a Veela in such vulnerable state and to be polite Blaise stayed away even though they would never be in that kind of relationship. Blaise was a playboy he liked both men and women but if he dates a man he instantly took the submissive role in the relationship, making it impossible for them to work. So as a compromise Draco and Blaise wore their swim trunks to keep their chastity and not make Harry angry.

Draco just stood there completely stiff due to the great tug pulling at him. It was like a giant rope being pulled by a large animal trying to bring him closer to being devoured. He was scared, but Blaise knocked him out of his reverie when he threw him in the warm waters of the bath. Draco squealed when he surfaced only to find a laughing Blaise climbing in after him. He cursed at his best friend but knew he meant well. Blaise always had a way of dealing with Draco that no one else did which made him special in his way. But no matter how close Blaise was Draco wasn't about to tell him about the tug. It was a piece of information for Harry's ears first.

And of course he was going to tell him...after this relaxing bath with his best friend.

* * *

In the next stall over Regulus sat in his bath alone allowing the water to soak his feathers on his wings. It is mandatory for any winged creature to wash their wings at least once every two weeks and today was Regulus's day to clean them. He studied his wings as he picked at it to get out anything that came in between the feathers. They were different shades of very dark blue that they could be mistaken for black. At least it matched his hair and eye colors since they were both black as well. His mom and brothers always called him Raven and now he could see why as he looked at the attached mirror across from his bath.

He continued to pick at his wings when he felt it, the tug. He stopped halfway through unmoving as the tug came from outside the stall. He knew he wasn't alone there were at least four other stalls taken, but there seemed to be a new comer...and that the new comer was his mate. Regulus was frozen in place as his mind was at war. A part of him wanted to run out there and claim the man and the other part was screaming for escape. The latter was winning, and he waited to see if anyone would enter his stall and when no one did he gathered his things casted his glamour and ran out the room.

Regulus was nowhere near ready to mate. He couldn't care less if that put him and his mates through torture. It would be better since there was no risk, and he wasn't bound to anyone. If they never found him that is. He could get away with it. If he stayed away long enough they would forget about him, and their creatures would begin to find someone else to fill his role and he would be mateless. That would work...it had to work...he couldn't stand the thought of being bound to someone just to be ditched in the end. His mother was the greatest example! His father said he loved her and his brothers yet he obliterated any memory of them from everyone's mind. He abandoned him and his family because he was a coward. He would not be able to stand it if he were left behind.

No, he would not allow it. Regulus Atticus Hawkings will stay single until he is ready, and that won't change for a very very long time.


	8. Chapter Seven: The Tug Part 2

Remus Lupin was sitting in the living room of 12 Grimmauld Place watching Sirius move around. His mate, to whom he just recently actually confessed to, was not calm at all. For some reason he felt that something was happening that he couldn't put a finger on it. Remus tried to sooth the Lord Black but to no avail. The situation was not going anywhere and Remus was starting to get annoyed. He loved the man in front of him and to see him distraught like this was making his wolf on edge.

With Sirius still in his trance Remus felt a tug on his jean pants only to find a mumbling Kreacher holding up a silver tray with a letter addressed to him. Curious since he didn't recognize the handwriting. A small voice in the back of his head told him just to burn it but the bigger part was begging to know the letter's contents. His attention was shifted the moment the letter was off the tray and in Sirius's hand.

"Why doesn't ever just write to me?" Sirius huffed throwing the letter to Remus feigning disinterest as he waited for the wolf to open it. Remus just chuckled stealing a quick kiss on Sirius's hand before tearing the envelope revealing a few sheets of paper folded together. This person had a lot to say. Remus raked his brain to think of anyone who would need to talk to him but none came to mind that couldn't just call on him through flow or patronus.

With Sirius sitting next to him placing a loving hand on knee in reassurance Remus read the letter. When he was done he was dumbfounded, angry, and didn't want to believe what the writer was saying. Sirius was waiting for him to talk but Remus couldn't even look at Sirius at the moment. If the letter was correct Sirius seriously fucked up. But he had to hear it first person and meet this anonymous person. It was going to be hard since he had to keep it from his mate as well as put himself in potential danger just on words of a person he doesn't know.

"Rey," Sirius placed his hand on Remus's cheek only to have it shoved away. Remus glanced quickly at the small man's face knowing he would see hurt and confusion.

"I'll be back later," Remus whispered quickly kissing the top of Sirius's head and disappeared through the flow before Sirius could even react.

With that Remus just let the flames consume him taking him where he needs to go. Taking him to the truth.

* * *

Harry was excited for the first scrimmage match of the year he planned. He thought he should get a good start by asking the Hufflepuffs for a game. It took a little convincing but once Harry suggested him and the Hufflepuff captain discuss Quiditch strategies they agreed. There was this tingle in his fingertips as he sat on the couch thinking about it. Though Draco seemed to be a little annoyed since he didn't ask him but he just thought it wasn't fair to use his mateship to get a game.

"Still could have asked," Draco grumbled knowing he was going to get the same reply.

"Draco," Harry sighed starting to get annoyed at his blonde mate.

"Ugh! Fine!" Draco relented just sitting down and eating without speaking a word, which isn't what Harry meant.

"So when is the tryouts, captain?" Ron asked excitedly.

"Tomorrow so get your game on," Harry laughed as he went to grab a treacle tart only for Draco to steal the last piece as retaliation. At first Harry thought of disciplining Draco, but thought better of it since he knew he kind of deserved it.

* * *

Regulus wanted to be anywhere but at the Great Hall but he was hungry and George refused to let him go to the kitchens. If only the guy knew what he was putting Regulus through. Trudging along he almost missed the tug coming from inside the hall. At first he tried to ignore it but his subconscious kept going back to it. An itch that refused to go away.

Instinctively his eyes trailed around the room only to lock contact with Malfoy. Just then he realized that the blond has been staring at him the whole time. Even as he gazed at him now his eyes were unwavering. Panic began to set in because at that moment he knew. He knew they were his mates. His Veela was singing but his human mind was screeching and together the sound in his mind was more then just unpleasant. But he sat there. Just eating letting the two sides of his mind wage war against each other.

It was a total silent battle that no one knew was happening inside his mind. George continued to talk while he just ate aimlessly just trying to finish his plate. Everyone else seemed to not really care for the troubles of one fat kid with bad grades. He watched carefully as Malfoy watched him and the surrounding table. Those grey eyes were so enticing and Regulus's Veela wanted to run there and stare at them all day. But, again, he will not allow such a thing to happen.

Then his ears perked up when he heard that Potter was holding a mock game against Hufflepuff on Saturday. He mused that he would go undisguised to help him get away from his friends and think about things while still watching the game. Regulus loved flying and Quidditch but couldn't join the house team since he was a bit too over weight for what was allowed. If only they knew his true weight! They don't even allow him on the broom during flying lessons! As a result he was stuck flying only at home.

Anyway, back to the game. Regulus looked forward to Potter utterly destroying Hufflepuff. He could be a one man team and still win! Though he began to think that was his Veela addled mind playing with him.

Still he sat there eating his whole dinner and desert while letting Draco stare at him all he wants. He won't find him. Or at least he hoped they wouldn't.

* * *

It was game day and Harry was getting nervous. Ron has stopped talking to him while Draco pouts in a corner refusing to come to his game. Though with the latter he thinks it has more to do with Harry refusing to bed him. He knew it was starting to get frustrating, his creature was yearning for his second mate. All he knew was if he didn't find them soon he would begin to look for another. But the yearning would never stop even when he has been replaced.

His third mate being missing and his best friend not talking to him was starting to drive him nuts; he was using Quidditch as an excuse to get his mind off things. Ron has been acting up lately and not really giving anyone any face, well except Blaise Zabini, which was odd and it pissed him off. Why was Zabini more important to Ron than him. Ugh, nothing makes sense.

"Aren't you going to be late for your game," Draco spat at Harry making Harry roll his eyes.

"You could come to cheer me on," Harry teased.

"Over my cold and dead body," Draco hissed back. Harry flinched at such a cold tone. With those words he left for his game.

The game ended and of course Gryffindor won but barely. If Harry hadn't caught the snitch when he did Hufflepuff would have won. Harry landed on the ground the moment the game ended and began to rush away only to be caught in the crowd of students cheering him on. Then he felt it. The greatest tug he ever felt other than Draco. His creature was screaming in his head for him to find his mate. But there was too many people to identify him.

Harry called out but his voice sound strange, like it wasn't his. He barely caught a figure in the crowd pause at that sound that he knew only they could hear. But just like that the figure was gone and the tug grew weaker. At that moment he knew his mate was there hiding from him. It made him beyond furious to know that his mate was avoiding him. Harry was determined to find him and lay claim to him. How dare he try to sever their connection!

Harry was going to find his third mate and make him submit. It was not in his nature to give up his mate so easily. It was also not in his nature to forgive. When he finds him he will wish he hadn't.


	9. Chapter Eight: Split Moment

Regulus knew Potter was on vendetta. He stalked the halls constantly as if looking for something or someone for that matter. Potter was trying to find him and he was a storm of rage that it even scared Malfoy away. He sat in Potions in the back of the room listening to Snape criticized every potion he came across that did not look perfect. So distracted that he actually made the perfect batch on his first go without any failure. Though he did not realize his slip up until the professor walked up to his cauldron and spoke, "Well, well, who would have thought that you had some talent for potions. Maybe you are not a lost cause just yet."

 _Shit,_ was all he could think about as the whole class turned to look at him. He stood there under his glamour shaking in terror at the realization of his mistake. How could he be so stupid. His eyes wandered around the room to notice Potter staring at him darkly like he was trying to figure him out. Then he say Malfoy stare at him in wonder and annoyance at someone outsmarting him in potions. He hated his godfather complementing him with any kind of complement.

"Uh, sorry Professor," Regulus gulped, "I cheated." a total lie but it was to save his own hide.

"Oh?" Snape looked at Regulus not really believing his lie but went along with it, "twenty points from Slytherin and detention tonight Mr. Hawkings." With that Snape went back to his tormenting.

"Yes sir," Regulus breathed out in relief looking at his potions hoping that it had sabotaged itself. As he sat in his seat reading the potions book, not really having enough time to restart it, he could feel two pairs of eyes continue to bare holes in his skull. He knew the two monstrosities, his new nickname for them, were staring at him. But like he said he would not give in to them. They don't feel the tug as they do without the glamour so they know he is not their mate, right?

Regulus's thoughts grew darker as he began to realize that maybe they will begin to piece things together. He knew they were not stupid, he would have rejected them if they were, and they could begin to put it all into place and discover his secret. He only hoped that it would not happen.

* * *

Blaise Zabini did not know how to respond to the situation he was in. He was walking down the hallway when he came face to face with a looming Ronald Weasley. The redhead looked like he could devour him with just his eyes and it terrified the Italian. He stood in the hallway late for potions and the man refused to move. Zabini was half tempted to tell Weasley to shove off but a part of him knew it would not phase the dazed out man in front of him. The Gryffindor has been staring at him a lot would sit too close during meals he shared at the lion's table to be with his best friend. Something was definitely not okay.

"Hey Weasley, you think you could let me go?" Zabini finally huffed annoyed.

"Only if you call me by name, Blaise," Weasley smirked, "and I mean in thought as well. We are going to get very close real soon."

"What the f-" Blaise never got to finish his sentence when a pair of lips crashed against his. He saw stars.

The kiss lasted longer than Blaise would like to admit and felt a lot better than he would like to admit. Blaise was very much Bisexual but he never felt such a rush from kissing anyone like he felt when Wea-Ron kissed him. He cursed at himself for correcting his mind into calling the redhead by his first name. Blaise was confused at the situation as Ron still loomed over him smirking as he tried to breath and think all at the same time. Then he was gone. In an instant he was walking down the hall towards the classroom as if nothing happened. Blaise blinked. The change in behavior kind of turned him on and scared him at the same time.

* * *

Harry kept his eyes locked on Hawkings the whole day. It intrigued him and infuriated him that his mind could not figure the kid out. He knew he felt something for the blonde fat kid but it was never as great as the tug he felt on the field. Though he has yet to feel it again. It pissed him off that his second mate was rejecting them before even giving them a chance. Still, he was determined to find him and make him submit to him before his creature fully submitted to the fact that his mate has rejected him.

He felt Draco hum happily as prepared his ingredients for their potions homework. The blonde was using Harry as a chair sitting on his lap while pressing his back against Harry's chest. That is when they both felt the small tug again to see Hawkings walk into the library keeping his head down. But for a brief moment as Harry's eyes trailed Hawkings something happened. Hawkings changed. For a brief moment the tug grew so large that he felt like he was on the Quidditch field again. Hawkings, did not look short, fat and blonde at all. For a brief moment he was exact opposite of all those characteristics. He looked the fading figure in the crowd. Then that moment was gone. It was enough though, to convince Harry that Hawkings was hiding the fact that he was their second mate.

"Hey Harry and Malfoy," Neville came up and sat down next to him on the floor preparing his ingredients for the potions homework. Draco took it upon himself to teach Neville how to brew. This homework was easy brew a simple potion with a two foot long essay about the benefits and consequences of the very potion.

"Hey Nev," Harry murmured distracted which caught his blonde mate's attention.

"You okay Harry?" Draco asked looking at him worriedly.

"I am fine Mon Amour," Harry whispered kissing Draco's head to reassure his mate. Draco has been trying to teach Harry some French and since he learned how to say 'my love' in French that is the only thing Harry calls him by if not by name.

Harry still watched Hawkings from afar hoping that the slip would happen again. His creature demanded he storm over there and claim what is his but he wanted to play a little game first. He was going to tear Hawkings to shreds first. He was going to mess with his mind and make sure that he falls apart in his arms just when he wants him to. Harry was going to teach Hawkings a lesson for trying to deny him and Draco. But after that he will claim him since he has every right to but not before he is ready.


	10. Chapter Nine: Caught At Last

Potter was everywhere. It was driving Regulus mad. He would sit down in the common room and he would suddenly see an image of Potter in the newspaper, or he would be bathing in the Slytherin showers and see tiny picture of him lying around on the floor forgotten. It was driving him mad. His Veela though was quite happy every time he crossed the Gryffindor in any form. It would hum in his mind. He even gained a stupid habit of collecting all the pictures and memories he had of the man. Well he did the same for the blonde but he was more understandable since he comes to the common every so often. This been going on for a week!

But that wasn't the worst of it. The two were getting bolder every time. Now they sat just a few seats from him and his best friend eating. Potter made sure he was in Regulus's line of sight. He couldn't concentrate on his food nor on his friend. His creature was so close to the surface and all his energy was going into keeping it in control. His _mates_ were purposefully being more handsy with each other and it bugged him even more. How dare they show affection like that in front of him. They were shoving it in his face that he would never get what they got.

He had a complex. He wanted so bad to give into them and become theirs but he couldn't bring himself to do it. So, he just glared at the happy couple but tried hard to ignore them at the same time. He shifted his focus to his friend who was telling him a story but jumping halfway in was hard for Regulus. Sighing he just went back to his still full plate and picked at his food. Regulus will not let them get the better of him.

Regulus got much better at avoiding the two other males. He became the master of evasion after a few days since he made sure he would go places they would not show. Though every time he caught Potter's eyes all he could see was a predator closing in on his prey. He almost always wore a dark smile that looked like he was planning something vile and it involved him.

After two weeks straight Regulus's stress was hitting an all-time high. He would flinch at every sound. Jump at every point of contact. Doze off in the middle of lectures. It got so bad that sometimes he forgot to wear his glamour and would almost make it to the Great Hall before he realized. Other times he would let himself just stare longingly at his intended even when they noticed before snapping out of it and running out of the room. He felt like he was going to explode.

* * *

It was a Friday night when it happened. Regulus was sitting comfortably, or as comfortably as you can get, on the hard stone floor of the astronomy tower. He was there to get himself together. To reorganize the dysfunctional mind caused by none other than Harrison James Potter. He was in full Veela form allowing his wings sometime to stretch and feel the gentle night breeze. It felt nice to feel the wind weave between the black and blue feathers that decorated his back. Finally, he was at peace of mind with his Veela counterpart distracted by his wings. It cared not for its human counterpart's problems.

That was until he felt a warm hand touch them. He turned and bared his teeth at the man who deemed it a good idea to touch what was not his. Instantly he recognized the glowing golden eyes. He heard himself hum at the man who continued to assault his wings. It was euphotic to feel the man's hands caressing his wings that he almost allowed himself to get lost in those feelings but his conscious mind snapped back and instantly retracted his wings and glared at the monster before him.

"Did I say you could put away your wings, my little rebel?" The voice spoke still staying the shadows of the dark room.

"You don't control me," Regulus squeaked. He hated how high his voice went.

"Oh? I beg to differ my mate," the man spoke final stepping into the light. There standing at six feet tall was Harrison James Potter in full creature mode. He was truly devilishly handsome. His hair grew a bit longer but seemed to smooth out, no longer out of control. His eyes were like two molten ambers ready to swallow him hole. Then there were his horns. The stood tall and arched beautifully in their own deformed shape of lightning bolts. It suited him quite well.

"What are you?" Regulus asked genuinely curious as he reached out to touch the horns only to be held back by a hand watching his wrist.

"Hm, what do you think I am Raven?" He asked back, his voice deep and husky.

"I…I don't know," Regulus breathed barely able to think. His mind, blank due to the proximity of his dominant mate. The tug was great now that he wondered how he did not notice it when Pot—no Harrison first walked in.

"My Raven, I am a Deamon," Harrison replied his smiled wickedly at him, "a child of darkness and fire."

"I thought Deamons were supposed to have red eyes," Regulus pondered, he had written about them during one of his assignments for magical creatures.

"You've done your research my Raven," Harrison chuckled. Regulus loved how he called him Raven, "normally that would be true except I am the heir to the throne. I do not know how or why but I am."

"S-s-so a D-d-d-deamon p-p-prince," Regulus stuttered out loud while cursing in his head. Harrison's chuckle turned into light laughter at Regulus's deduction. The Veela pouted. Harrison realized this and wrapped his arm around Regulus's waist pulling him closer.

"It is time for your punishment my dear Raven," Harrison smirked. Regulus shivered as he felt Harrison's hot breath on his ear. A part of his mind was screaming for him to run but his Veela has already taken over. He was no longer capable of running away. No longer capable of denying his instincts.

Regulus Atticus Hawkings was finally caught.

* * *

Harry smirked down at the Veela in his arms. His plan worked perfectly. Now he had to act to claim the male before he decided to continue to fight his instincts. A part of him wondered why. But at the moment he could care less about the answer nor reasoning. All that mattered was taking him back to their rooms and finally consummating their bond. Both him and Draco have been getting way too wound up that almost always they blew up in the face of others. It was getting bad and Harry could not allow it to continue.

To punish the Veela Harry allowed his claws to sink in the lower back of the smaller boy drawing blood. Regulus squirmed in his arms whining at the feeling of pain that was caused by Harry's claws. He let it bleed for a few minutes making sure to hold onto Regulus so he cannot escape his punishment. The man in his arms wept and struggled trying to get the stinging to stop only to make it worse.

Harry cringed wanting to take away the Veela's misery but knew he had to continue to punishment at least for a little while longer. Harry just looked at the Veela and held him in his arms for little comfort he could give while he carried out his punishment.

After a while Harry bent down and began to lick the wound healing it. Instantly Regulus relaxed in his arms and whimpered in relief. After Harry was satisfied with his healing process he Picked up his Raven and began to carry him towards his rooms he shared with Draco.

He smiled to himself glad that he finally claimed what was his. He finally was almost complete.


	11. Chapter Ten: Calrity

Remus stepped out of the Leaky Cauldron and into the chilly night air that filled the roads of Diagon Alley. The letter still tightly gripped in his hand. He pulled his hood up and walked vehemently towards the destination designated in the letter. It was getting late and there was barely any shops open. Even as he passed he could see lights dimming or turning off with the shops. Only people left to be seen were the late drukards who thought it was fun to stumble around the alley before going home.

Picking up his pace, Remus passed the twins' shop and turned the first corner. This street was narrow and was filled with small lamps that floated above their designated doors. Where they all lead to was a mystery and he was only curious about one, door number 249. It was a dark door that had a light that shined the lowest. He would have surely missed it if he was not a werewolf. His amber eyes roamed around wondering if was safe to proceed. With a quick deep breath to help calm his himself and his wolf, Remus reached for the door and tore it open.

The inside of the door seemed to lead him to a space much larger than one would expect of a Alley apartment complex. In fact, the design of what he saw did not match an apartment complex at all but a house. Stepping in cautiously with his hand gripping his wand tight. He assessed his surroundings. The room he stepped into seemed to be a kitchen. There was a small island in the center filled with books, papers, and cooking utensils. Even though there was a lot on it nothing looked misplaced or messy at all. Pots and Pans hung from the ceiling close to the stoves and oven like an old time house. Turning around he realized that the space he entered turned into a walk-in pantry stalked with ingredients for both food and potions. It too was quite orderly.

Remus could sense he was no longer at the alley at all, looking out the window over the sink confirmed his suspicions. How did this person get the approval to gate way a door in Diagon to their house? It was quite odd.

When he was about to step out of the kitchen and into a well-lit living room with a fireplace and…and a television, a voice spoke up from the other side, "It is nice to see you again, Remus."

He knew that voice. From where though? His mind was reeling trying to figure it out while the wolf yelped happily inside to have finally gained _back_ a member of its pack. It was beginning to hurt his mind.

"It is fine if you do not remember me, Remy," she said, "I mean Albus Dombledore made damn sure he did a good job of eradicating me and my children. But you will remember. There is a loop hole you see, to his spell."

He turned and stared at her in the eyes.

"Hi, my name is Cecelia Hawkings," she smiled, "I am the mother of Sirius's children." Remus grabbed his head as a soaring pain shot through him. He began to scream in pain. His wolf was close to the surface trying to shapeshift in hopes to counter the pain. He fell to the floor and the last thing he saw was bright brown eyes before the world went black.

* * *

_He was eleven again. He remembers the nervousness he felt going to Hogwarts for the first time. He stepped onto the train and the noise hurt his sensitive ears and the smell of all those small bodies stuffed in such a confined space filled his nose. He cringed and tried to shy away from the world. He stepped into the closest compartment he could find. The occupants went quiet and looked at him curiously. There sat three people. Two males and a female. He looked at them curiously back._

" _Hello," he spoke up finally after a few more minutes of silence, "I am Remus."_

" _Hello Remus," one of the boys spoke up. Remus turned and was instantly mesmerized by the pair ice blue eyes, "I am Sirius Black, that is James Potter and she is Cecelia Hawkings." …._

… _.He was in the library alone. He was fed up with the three idiots who did not bother to study for anything. All they cared about was themselves and their tricks. Do not get Remus wrong he loved pranking and coming up with mischievous endeavors but he did not let it consume him like it did with the others._

_He heard the chair next to him move and looked up from his book to find Cecelia flopping down in it. He smiled at her as she pulled out their third year potions essay. He leaned over her shoulder and began to read what she wrote and began pointing out the inconsistencies in her work. She pouted and grabbed his and began scrutinizing it. After that they always checked each other's work._

_Cecelia was easily added into the mix of their mischief group. Though she, like Remus, refused to be any part of tormenting other students. She was particularly against the bullying against Snape. Those two somehow hit it off since their first assignment in potions during second year. They had an argument about certain steps in the potion and in the end she ended up being right. It was the first time someone bested Snape at his best subject. He cursed at her and called her horrible names which he got detention for but Cecelia just smiled and ruffled his hair._

_Remus wished he could be more like her. Confident enough to know when to stand against something she believes in even if it meant standing against her best friend. Strong willed enough to make this friendship worked even when James and Sirius were down right gits. Though, he realized she does not get along at all with Peter. She practically ignores his existence and when she does she just glares at him. Odd…_

… _."Come on Remy," Sirius laughed, "do you seriously think she will say yes?" They were fifteen and Gryffindor had won the game against Slytherin. Remus remembered feeling hurt and angry at the fact that his mate, who he just figured was his mate, was so smitten by the wrong member of the marauders. It was not Cece's fault nor was it Sirius's but a part of him blamed them for not realizing that Sirius was meant to be with him. Though he would never tell either of them._

" _Yes," Remus said trying to keep the hurt from his voice, "I think she would say yes."_

" _You are such a great friend," Sirius smiled. He wished he was more. A part of him wanted Sirius to fall for him on his own. But he knew Sirius would never look at him in that light…_

…" _You were what?" Remus growled._

" _I was blown of my family tree," Sirius sighed solemnly with dark bags under his eyes._

" _Why pray tell were you blown off the family tree? I mean you argue with your parents yes but it was never this bad!" Remus looked down at the ground as they sat in James' living room._

"… _I…Remus what am I supposed to do?" Sirius cried into his hands, "I knocked her up."_

" _Who did you knock up," he was dreading the answer already._

" _Cecelia," Sirius whispered her name in reply._

" _Of…of all the selfish, stupid things you could have done! Why did you not use protection! There are so much spells that could have saved you! And…and Hogwarts should have contraception charms that protects from these things…how did you get around it?" Remus whined at the end. His whole world, his dream shattered. His mate was with another. Then there was poor brilliant Cecelia. How could he do this to her?_

" _Please Remy," Sirius cried, "do not hate me. I…I need you! I want you to be the godfather to our child." He laced his hands in the hem of Remus' shirt. He looked down at the crying man with so much pain. Their eyes reflected it to each other both feeling it for different reasons._

" _Remus," James spoke up. Remus turned to look at one of the two people who knew of his secret, "forgive them." With those words a rush swooped down on them and he felt this pain wash away. He decided then that since it was Sirius' cub, his mate's cub, he would love it until the day he died._

_He sat down next to Sirius wrapping a supporting arm around him, "why me?"_

" _I suggested it," James spoke up, "I thought he needed someone book smart to look out for him." So cheeky._

" _Would you let your cu-child close to a werewolf like me?" Remus asked looking away from both of them._

" _You can call them a cub," Sirius giggled, "and if you think for a second that you are not safe around them I swear I will clobber you."_

_Remus just smiled…_

… _Remus stood next to a very angry and very pregnant Cecelia. She looked at him with her cheeks puffed up. If her anger was not turned on him he would have laughed at the look she gave him. He could see why Sirius loved then. She was a strong willed woman who stood her ground and protected those she calls family. Which included, Severus Snape. Don't Remus wrong, he hated the way his friends treated him and he knew that Sirius was being a jealous git. They tormented the poor kid but this was a step too far. Sirius could have killed him._

" _I can't control myself Cece," Remus tried, "it was a full moon! He implemented this plan without my knowledge nor my consent! You know I would never do this, even to Severus!"_

" _I know," Cecelia sighed rubbing on hand unconsciously over her belly. She looked down and smiled a bit when she felt the child move._

" _Just, look after him Remus. I know your furious with him and Sev wants his head but I believe that once he holds our child he will become a better person," Cecelia spoke up, "just promise me he never pushes it that far again."_

" _I promise," Remus smiled…_

… _Remus was surprised to say the least. Cecelia had just given birth to their first cub in their pack. Even though a part of him wished that he was the father and Sirius was holding the child. She named him Orion Ophelius Black. It was his father's name which annoyed Sirius but the moment he held his child in his arms all complaints fell away. Remus watched his mate transform to a different man…_

… _It was graduation and Sirius was carrying Orion at the hip. The kid was only one but he was the most adorable and intellectual thing. He always hated stupid baby games like peek-a-boo. He seemed to prefer people reading to him and helping him arrange alphabet blocks to form words. At first Sirius was so confused about this and was half convinced that the child was Snape's but when the child laughed at every small trick Sirius played out for him he knew differently._

_After Orion was born Sirius took it upon himself to resolve any and all issues with Snape. He made sure that he worked off his debt to the man. At first Snape hated the attention and apologetic gestures but over time he seemed to come to accept them. Now, Sirius asks Snape for advice about potions. Though they still call each other Snivellus and Mutt._

_He sat next to Cecelia during graduation. She reached out and laced her fingers through his and hummed at him happily. She loved watching those two bicker in a friendly manner…_

… _Three years has passed since they graduated and the war was at an all-time high. Cecelia was now pregnant again with Sirius's third child. She was six months along and Sirius was super happy. He bounced around her along with a three-year-old Orion and a two-year-old Darius Romulus Black. It made Remus chuckle at the fun scene around him. Remus looked at his godson and younger brother with pure affection in his eyes. He knew a lot of wolves would have hated the cubs their mate had that was not of their blood but Remus did not follow their example. Darius' godfather, to everyone's surprise, was Severus. Sirius was the one that asked him to be._

_James joked that he called godfather of the third child which Sirius readily accepted if he was made Harry's, James and Lily's first child. Another cub to their growing litter…_

… _a few days later Dumbledore called a meeting for all Order members. He said it was of dire importance. They all gathered around. All of them were there except for Cecelia and the kids. She had downright refused to join the Order of the Phoenix but no one knew why. Every time someone pressured Sirius he would shoot them down by plainly stating it was none of their business what the mother of his children did. Though it was odd to Remus, he never understood why Sirius never asked Cecelia to marry him. Maybe he was saving up to it._

_So caught up in his world that he had not realized what Dumbledore was saying, "…that is why with great regret that I have to do this."_

" _The fuck are you talking about," Sirius growled. Stepping towards Dumbledore. Instinctively, Remus stepped up behind Sirius with James taking his right and Snape on his left. What was Snape doing here? Wait, wasn't he always a member of the Order? How come he cannot remember!_

" _I am sorry my boy—" Dumbledore started._

" _DON'T call me 'my boy' Oldman," Sirius hissed. Remus was taken aback at how Sirius could talk to Albus in such a manner._

" _Sirius, you will come to understand," Albus smiled wickedly, "Gorou Obilivate*"._

* * *

Remus Opened his eyes. He remembered everything.


	12. Chapter 11: Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The completion of the Bonding between Harry, Draco and Regulus. This chapter has explicit content.

Draco was sitting on the bed enjoying a small treat of hard candy from his mother before Harry got back. His dominant hated his sweet tooth. It was an addiction and now he had to hide it from Harry which made it all the more delicious. It was his little secret. He happily sucked on his watermelon flavored rock candy until he heard the portrait of their apartment open. He froze, he could feel that Harry was not alone, and finally, their mateship would become whole. Well, after he tore his second mate a new one. Momentarily forgetting his secret sin, Draco graciously climbed off the bed and headed towards the living room. 

“Decided to stop running, did you?” Draco spat at the man in Harry’s arms. The other glared half-heartedly before turning away. 

“Answer him,” Harry pressed with his dominant voice, it was deeper and instantly demanded attention. The man whined shaking his head. 

“Are you still trying to get away?” Draco growled yanking the man out of Harry’s arms causing him to fall on the hard marble floor. The man looked up at him, opened his mouth, but no voice came out, “what is wrong with him, Harry?” 

“I do not know,” Harry spoke leaving the man in the position he was in. The man began cry covered his face with his hands as to make himself quiet. Harry did not comfort him and just walked up to Draco instead. He could see that Harry was struggling to get his emotions under control. 

“Listen,” Draco sighs bending down to the man’s level, “let’s start over, yeah?” 

He looked up at him, “I…I’m so scared.” 

“Scared of what?” Draco purred trying to get the man to calm down. 

“Of being left behind,” the man answered, “of being used and then thrown aside. O-of loving someone so much but knowing that they will never love you like you do.” 

“Do you love us Regulus?” Draco spoke his name out for the first time because at that moment he was his just like he was Harry’s.

“I...I can’t,” He sobbed. 

“I believe you can,” Draco said reaching out and weaved his hands through the man’s dark locks, “I believe you do, and you fear it. You fear the fact that your falling for complete strangers. Imagine what I had to do to come to terms with my feelings for my long time enemy.”

“You don’t understand! My own father did not want me,” Regulus yelled, “he hated me so much that he could not stand the idea of thinking of me for one more second!”

“I do,” Draco whispered placing himself on Regulus’ lap and laying his head on his shoulders, “you think it is easy to please a man such as Lucius Malfoy? No, it is not. He may not have wanted you, but I, no, we do.” 

“Not after the stunt, I pulled,” Regulus grumbled looking away. 

“A partner of a Malfoy never grumbles,” Draco teased grabbing Regulus’ face in his small hands, “I do not forgive you fully for trying to reject us. Do not get me wrong; I will get retribution, but that can wait until after the bonding. We have waited long enough.” 

Draco stood up looking at Harry and saw both worry and pride. Draco smiled at him and indicated for him to talk to the man on the floor. At first, Harry did not move, but something in his mind clicked and thrust him forward. He seized the man by his hips and pulled him towards his chest. It was interesting to watch Regulus fly off the floor and back into Harry’s arms.

Harry turned to look at Draco; his eyes were molten gold while he stood in full deamon form. It was mouthwatering, really. Draco felt himself change and at that moment all coherent thoughts left his mind. 

* * *

Harry watched as Draco fully transformed and practically lose himself as he entered the bonding heat cycle. Every male submissive goes into heat during the bonding no matter what time that bonding occurs. It is a way for the submissive to completely absorb his mate(s) essence and fully bonds physically and mentally together. Due to his body adapting to its new state, there is a high chance Draco would fall pregnant but at the moment Harry did not dive too deep into the consequences of wanting a child at such trying times. 

_Explicit Scenes_

With one quick moment, Harry grabbed Draco and transported them all to the bedroom further down the hall. He was impatient and wanted to feel both his mates underneath him. They landed at the foot of the bed and with one small push both males fell onto the mattress facing him. He looked down at them as they looked back. They seemed to have a silent conversation before Harry dived in and began to devour Draco’s mouth.Draco moaned into the kiss while desperately trying to shed his own clothes. Harry could feel Draco’s burning skin and knew that the clothes were suffocating him so with one swift movement, Harry vanished all their clothes. 

He stopped for a second to finally look at the bodies of his mates. It was the first time seeing them completely and totally naked, and it was exhilarating. Harry felt like he was watching his body move like an outer body experience. He watched his hands roam over Draco’s body shaping them around his every curve. His fingers digging softly into Draco’s flesh. Draco arched his back and threw his head back in utter pleasure. It was amusing watching Draco react to just being touched by him.

Turning his head, he watched Regulus mold his lips onto Draco’s seemingly hungry to get into the action. He smirked watching his Raven begin to grow hard. With a wave of his hand, he cast a spell locking a nice ring around the rim of Regulus’ growing member. Regulus whimpered looking at him but did not ask for it come off. He seemed to understand why Harry did it, and it pleased him that Regulus was not fighting him anymore. “This is your punishment, my Raven. The ring won’t let you cum unless I command it,” Harry whispered into Regulus’ ear. Harry felt the other male shiver in anticipation. Harry turned the dark haired teen towards him and kissed him hard and rough on the lips; definitely bruised.

Draco watched the action between Harry and Regulus with a burning passion. He wanted them. He needed them. So with one swift movement Draco reached out and began to feverishly stroke Harry’s large member in his hands. He heard his dominant moan into his touch and made him mewl in return.Harry presented Regulus with his fingers, and instantly he wrapped his mouth around them and began to suck. Feeling like they have been coated enough, Harry pulled away from Regulus’ warmth. 

He turned looking at Draco and began kissing him as he circled his entrance. Sticking one finger in, Harry continued to watch Draco as he gasped at the sudden intrusion. Regulus went back to kissing Draco to help distract him from the pain. After Harry had finished preparing his blonde, he picked up Draco’s hips and aligned himself with Draco’s entrance. He thrusted in. Draco cried out at being stretched and penetrated so quickly that Harry paused to give him time to adjust before moving again. 

Draco’s voice turned from pained to pleasured in a matter of moments. It seemed that he was getting used it making Harry go harder and faster. He felt a shift on the bed and caught Regulus sitting back and watching. That would not do at all. His dark haired mate was going to go next. Not stopping his onslaught into Draco, Harry gave the same fingers a quick suck before assaulting Regulus’ entrance. Regulus moaned and pushed back into Harry’s fingers. Harry smirked. Regulus was going to get so close completion before Harry made sure it alluded him. Another punishment for attempting to run away.

Half-coherently Regulus wrapped a hand around Draco’s aching member and pulled it a few times before Draco could not take the double combo. With a loud cry, Draco came all over Regulus’ hand causing his muscles to clench down around Harry’s member. With a rough hiss, Harry came inside Draco. A flash of warm light surrounded Harry and Draco as he emptied himself inside him. It was a warm yellowish light that reflected everything that made Harry fall in love with Draco in the first place. The light was warm, playful and exuberant. As it faded, Harry began to feel a little more whole as the bond between him and his blonde mate settled, finally.

Draco laid on the bed looking almost sedated for the night. Harry knew they would start up again tomorrow until one or both of them were pregnant. Pulling out of Draco, Harry was still hard and ready to take his Raven. So after teasing Regulus a little more by adding a little more action to his finger assault on his ass.

“So, Regulus,” Harry hissed in Regulus‘ ear, “how do you feel about trying to leave us now?” A part of him knew it was unfair to start this subject when Regulus was high on heat pheromones, but he needed to get it off his chest. 

“I...I’m sorry,” Regulus mewled back pushing his ass back onto Harry’s fingers desperately. 

“You played with my, no, our hearts my Raven,” Harry growled positioning himself to penetrate his larger of his two mates.

“know,” Regulus tried to speak coherently, “know I hurt you but I...was also hurting. It’s...not an...excuse but I need you...to know...that I am...terrified of being...bonded...not your fault...it’s mine.” Harry knew Regulus was starting to babble, and it amused him a little. He also felt like he was ready to finally mostly forgive Regulus for his transgression. He could not fully trust him yet, but he was ready to move on from the hurt. It was not going to be healthy for either of them if they felt like this. 

“It’s okay my Raven,” Harry whispered into Regulus‘ ear, “please do not fear me or Draco nor our feelings for you. I would die protecting you. You have to know that.”

With that Harry entered Regulus with one rough movement causing Regulus to moan out Harry’s name. Harry growled when Regulus screamed in pleasure when Harry found his prostate. Harry was rough and hard on his Raven because he knew his mate could handle it. It was interesting to watch Regulus respond to every thrust and constantly having Regulus push up against him made him made Harry rush faster to completion than he anticipated. 

Harry bent down and kissed Regulus for the first time. It was hard and full of teeth but Harry loved it. This was a totally different feel from Draco and it made him feel in total control and able to truly dominate over someone. Draco loves to submit but he would never submit to this type of ‘primitive act’ as he would call it and that was totally okay. 

After a few more rounds of rough housing together they both came at the same time, completing the bond. Another light consumed Harry and he let it fill him entirely. It was cooler than Draco’s but it felt more teasing and reluctant than his counterparts. Like it was testing the waters. 

Once the light faded, Harry felt the rush of emotions and surface thoughts surround him. They were foreign, not his, and it took a second to realize that they came from his mates. He laid back against the headboard of their bed and let those thoughts and emotions consume him and sort through it so he could get a better picture of both his mates. 

Harry fell asleep to the entertaining thoughts his mates had while still a bit high on heat pheromones.


End file.
